Ultimo Suspiro
by plagahood
Summary: One Shot. Saya Otonashi se verá forzada a enfrentar una pelea... La ultima de su vida. Post Kim Possible: Guerra Roja. (Fic mío) crossover con otras franquicias y fic conectado al FicVerse.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde hace dos años, había conseguido la paz que quería. Lamenta haber dejado unos grandes amigos atrás, pero para el los y para ella misma, era mejor así. Saya Otonashi vivía en el bosque, lejos de todos los problemas que trae la ciudad. Contaba con la compañía de la naturaleza y sus hermosas criaturas. Bajó por ese camino de rocas, oliendo el olor de las flores que se encontraban cerca, hasta llegar al río. Trajo consigo dos baldes de metal, para tener agua fresca, para beber. Se había detenido unos momentos con el propósito de estirar las piernas y comer una manzana, que la sacó de su bolsillo. Alzó la vista viendo las nubes que pasaban por encima de ella. Se estaba nublando más de lo normal. Los sonidos de los truenos era la alarma de que vendría una tormenta. Nuevamente Saya, término de comer su manzana, arrojando lo que sobró en una colonia de hormigas, agarró los baldes con agua de las manijas, y retornó a su cabaña, antes de que la lluvia la alcance.

El fuego calentaba cada rincón del pequeño hogar. Saya veía por la ventana como la lluvia asediando todo el terreno. Notó que la tetera de acero silbaba, que el agua estaba lista. Sacó del estante una taza con un tarro de café, y del fuego, pan recién horneado.

-Que pena que está lloviendo, espero que no me arruine mi huerta. – Dijo la chica de Okinawa.

Había preparado todo para desayunar. Con el tiempo, la mermelada que preparaba con sus manos fue mejorando de a poco. El café humeaba desde la taza. El pan caliente se veía apetecible. Hace mucho que Saya no escribía en sus hojas. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar, excepto con los animales pero no era lo mismo, ni siquiera tenían voz. Agarró un papel y lápiz, junto con su desayuno servido, comenzó a escribir.

"Ya perdí la cuenta de los días, ni siquiera sé si es domingo, lunes, sábado, feriado o año nuevo. Rayos… hoy vi como un águila escapaba de la tormenta que se acercaba, pude notar que en sus garras tenía un conejo. Pobrecito animales pero así es la vida. Aún pienso en mi hermana Diva. La señorita Possible ni la detective no podían hacer nada para salvarla, tampoco yo lo hice. Sabía que en el fondo tenía una pizca de bondad en ese corazón oscuro. Lo lamento hermana, no te olvidé, nunca lo haré. Solo espero en donde estés como mis hermanos, mis amigos, Haji, George, estén bien. Los amo a…"

Saya Otonashi no dejaba de ser un quiróptero. Nunca perdería sus habilidades. Podía distinguir los sonidos. Dejó de escribir y alzó la cabeza, mirando por la ventana. Algo no andaba bien por aquí.

Un misil había impactado sobre la cabaña, destruyéndola gran parte, envolviéndola en una bola de fuego que ni la lluvia podía apagar. Saya giró sobre el suelo, hasta llegar a sucama y debajo de ella, su fiel espada estaba lista para enfrentar a los que atormentar su paz. Entre el humo se materializaba una figura masculina. La chica miró el símbolo que tenía aquél sujeto en la máscara. Varios círculos formaban como un blanco en la frente de éste.

-¡Se te acabó las vacaciones Saya! – Dijo.

Bullseye arrojó dardos al azar. Saya esquivó los dos primeros, el tercero se clavó en su hombro. Con la espada en su mano, la chica comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, con el asesino continuando lanzando dardos.

-¿Tengo que hacer todo yo?

-Tranquilo Deadshot, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. – Le dijo por comunicador.

Saya sabia que en cualquier vendrían por ella, y supuso bien. El sujeto comenzó a aumentar su andar, corriendo mas rápido. Lanzó un par de dardos, que no dieron en el blanco. Bullseye no estaba solo. Desde los árboles, bajó una silueta femenina con prendas moradas, aterrizando frente a Saya, haciendo que se detenga.

-¡Es mía Psylocke!

-Cállate y concéntrate infeliz.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Saya preguntó.

Ninguno de ellos respondió, juntos fueron a atacarla. Saya esquivó los dardos de Bullseye y contraatacó con una patada giratoria, pegándole en la cabeza. Psylocke de sus manos, creó espadas con energía psíquica poniendo la pelea interesante. Hace tiempo que no peleaba pero se las arreglaba bastante bien, a pesar de que el enfrentamiento no sea parejo. Deadshot cargó de nuevo su lanzacohetes con un misil, esperando la oportunidad para acabar pronto. El barro provocó que los tres les costara moverse, aún la lluvia no paraba, y los truenos se volvían mas violentos. Un segundo dardo se clavó en la espalda de Saya, haciéndola lanzar un gruñido. Las armas arrojadizas eran pequeñas pero muy letales. Deadshot apuntó directo a la chica, jaló del gatillo y el misil salió disparando. El impacto fue casi certero, Saya seguía con vida. Al estarlo, el asesino cargó sus ametralladoras en sus muñecas. Bullseye la tomó de sorpresa desde atrás, sujetándola con los brazos. Ella le pateó la rodilla con su talón, aprovechando los segundos libres, ella incrustó su espada al cuello, eliminándolo.

-Decían que eras una buena peleadora. – Dijo Psylocke.

Saya esquivó los ataques de la mujer, que ahora cambió su forma de pelear mas agresiva. El segundo asesino vivo apuntó directo a la chica. Viendo eso, ella desvío uno de los golpes de su contrincante femenina, la tomó del brazo y sin soltarla se colocó detrás de ella. Las balas impactaron en Psylocke, provocándole heridas graves que, no tendrían forma de recuperarse. Deadshot seguía disparando contra Saya que corría por el flanco derecho, esquivando los disparos mortales. De un gran salto, ella sentía como las balas rozaban su cuerpo y de un elegante movimiento, el tirador sintió una tajada en su cuello. Lentamente su sangre escapaba por sus venas, como su aliento por la boca. El tercer asesino cayó rendido al suelo. No se movía. Era momento de escapar.

.

-Padre, acabó con los tres.

-No te preocupes Talia, yo me encargo.

.

Saya Otonashi se reposó en el tronco de un árbol, recuperándose después de la pelea. Su pelo al estar mojado por la lluvia le cubría la cara, como algunas salpicaduras de sangre de los peligrosos adversarios. Su respiración agitada cambió a una más tranquila, tras sentir una presencia a su lado derecho. Vio un hombre alto, de capa y ropa verde, con ojos azules y mirada fuerte mirándola fijamente. Sus brazos estaban tapados por la capa, que ella sospechó que tenía algo debajo. A él no le importaba la lluvia, era como si disfrutara del agua que recorría toda su cabeza, hasta caer de su barba candado.

-En mis seiscientos años de vida, nunca vi una posesión tan valiosa.

-¿Qué…? Hmmm no eres nadie de Cinq Fleches, ni de Amshel, ni siquiera de Umbrella ¿Quien eres? – Saya se puso en una postura defensiva.

-Soy mucho más que ellos. Soy Ra's Al Ghul. – Se presentó. – Si en verdad valoras tu vida, Saya Otonashi, ven conmigo y no sufrirás nada.

-¿Y volverme un arma? Yo no soy Diva.

-Yo no soy Amshel. Albert Wesker tenía buenos planes con tu hermana, pero no los supo aprovechar. Pobre chica. Pero tenía algo en sus venas que era lo más preciado.

-Su sangre. – Dijo Saya.

-Su sangre si. Era algo que no tenía derecho a tener, además, Diva era una bomba de tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo de ella, de mi, de lo que nos pasó? – La chica comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, el hombre no dejó de seguirla con la mirada.

-Seguí de cerca su historia. Londres, Vietman, Okinawa, África, Ciudad Gótica. El final de tu hermana era inevitable. Supe que tenías un biotubo con su sangre. Conociéndote te deshiciste de él… pero no es la única sangre real.

-Todo eso en mi cabaña… mi hogar… mi paz… ¿Fue por mi sangre? Entiendo… suficiente de muertes. Mucha gente sufrió por esto, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-¿Quién dijo que te necesitaba con vida? – Dijo Ra's Al Ghul.

No importaba si se escondía en el fin del mundo, su pasado regresaría y con mayor fuerza para golpear. No había forma de escapar, ahora era una pelea decisiva. Era la pelea de su vida. Saya Otonashi sujetó el mango de su katana con fuerza. Afirmó sus pies. Calmó su respiración, soltando el aire con un largo suspiro. Sin pestañear y con un grito de guerra, Saya se abalanzó sobre Ra's Al Ghul.

Su contrincante tenía un arma blanca debajo de la capa. Las espadas chocaban. La lluvia caía sobre esos guerreros. El clima era lo de menos. Saya ni siquiera pudo herirlo, se notaba que era un experto manejando la afilada arma. El hombre levantó la guardia y contraatacó, hiriéndola en el pecho. Nuevamente atacó y la respuesta era la misma. Saya la tenía complicada con su adversario. Una en el pecho, otra en la espalda, una en la pierna y en el antebrazo. Se estaba debilitando.

-Otonashi… - Dijo él. – Antes que acabe te propongo algo: Dame una gota de tu sangre y vives, o mueres aquí, con tus venas vacías. Elije bien, Saya…

No había opción. Ninguna de ellas era la salvación. Lo que podría hacer, es morir como una guerrera. La chica debilitada, gritó con todo su corazón, con su katana apuntando al pecho de su formidable adversario. Con un hermoso movimiento, Ra's Al Ghul decapitó a Saya Otonashi, acabando la pelea de forma rápida.

La cabeza de la joven rodó por el lodo. La lluvia caía sobre la fría piel. Él mientras caminaba, sacudió su espada sacando la sangre de la hoja. Se agachó y acarició la mejilla de Saya, lamentando la perdida.

-Que desperdicio… – Ra's Al Ghul se levantó para acercarse al cuerpo decapitado. De su traje, extrajo una jeringa, extrayendo lo que quedaba de sangre. Al terminar la labor. Se alejó de ahí con lo que quería en su poder. – Pero no hay tiempo para lamentarse…

-¿Padre? – Dijo una voz femenina a metros.

-Ya lo tengo hija. Que nuestros estudiantes entierren la cabeza y el cuerpo de Saya cerca de su cabaña…

-¿Qué harás con la sangre? – Preguntó Talia.

-Es hora de que nuestro huésped empiece con el entrenamiento…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin…

.

.

.

.

.

Si ódienme por matar a Saya Otonashi xdxdxd espero que les haya gustado este one shot. Nos estamos leyendo en otras historias. Felices fiestas! XD


End file.
